The Good in the bad
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is my supernatural version of my take after Prom Queen which leads to Brittany and Santana getting together as Quinn re-discovers a family secret about her...Poem by Maya Angelou and music by Pink and Lady Gaga. Minor sensual femslash..Revision
1. Chapter 1

_The Good In the Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

"_People see your not being yourself and that's why they didn't vote for you. If you would do embrace all your awesomeness, they would have voted for you." Brittany said and Santana asked, "How do you know?" "Because I voted for you, because I love you and I believe in you Santana." Brittany simply said and added, "I was a dummy because I should have picked you when you told me your feelings for me. I know you only acted like you would going out with Dave to win and you shouldn't had to. . I'll come out if you will, I'll get slushee and I'll get the looks. Please let me be lucky to be your girlfriend." Brittany said and Santana heard all of this. "Yes Brittany you are my girlfriend." Santana said and they shared a much welcome kiss. "Now let's go out because Kurt is going to need us." Brittany said. _

_Rachel and Quinn would in the bathroom. "You may believe your life is hard Rachel but your not afraid of the future when all this is gone, I am." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Why are you afraid?" Quinn told her about not having a direction and Rachel told her that she believes in her that she will find it. There's a part of Quinn that nobody knows about that was all of a sudden awakening when that was said to her. _

"_Do you like rap?" Rachel asked and added, "It is very unique poetry point is that there's a song called Not Afraid from Mr. Enimem. I believe in my talent there's something in you Quinn that will be beyond words." Rachel told her and as she was about to leave. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand then pulled into a hug. As Quinn looked into the mirror and oh God she was awake. Quinn was scared because she knew what it was and she broke the hug that ran off. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two _

_Author's Notes: The Poem is from Maya Angelou._

_As Quinn came home from prom and her mother tried to comfort her. Quinn went upstairs to find that song and sat there on her I-pod to listening to it. _

_Quinn was listening and there's was a message in there that Rachel was trying to tell her but whatever it was it made Quinn go to sleep very comfortable.  
_

_When she woke up, she was on floor of the bed naked. She was scared to death but remembered what it was. Her breasts stood ever so still and she could hear the cars driving, small whispers from outside floating through her ears and as she closed her eyes, it stopped. She looked over to the clock to see it was six in the morning.  
_

_She hurry for her clothes and Quinn was recalling how she never embrace her. She remembered when she was younger that she changed and her parents was horrible to there child calling her a demon which made Quinn lock that part of her away. As she looked into the mirror, the "beast" as she was called was beginning to change wolf tipped Quinn's head and her paw scratched at the mirror as she took off her dress again. She lean on the bed and it came back to her, she saw the window was open. She recalled where she went last night and how she got back in. She threw her shoes off and began walking around her room on all fours.. The wolf in Quinn looked up imagine Rachel lying there _

_Quinn looked into the closet again she carefully picked out her outfit. She got a hat but then the wolf wanted her hair to be free and so she put her black silk dress on again with heels which she put back. She got some non-flats then walked downstairs to see her mother there on a phone call. _

_Quinn was under a spiritual shift at the moment and so the wolf had ideas of "playing" with Quinn's mother but then had a flashback of throwing a slushee in Rachel's face. It made the wolf stop and remembered to that to her mother would be no better then what she has done to Rachel over the years. So the wolf walked Quinn to the car and they drove to school...  
_

_Quinn walked into school, she saw Santana and Brittany holding her hands. _

_"No more hiding San..." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Your right I don't want anyone to take you away." "Why would take me away? You all ready...You know...They could never take me away from you. I love you." Brittany said and they shared a kiss then they both got splashed with a slushee. Quinn turned around for a second and saw it was one member of the hockey team. She followed his scent and as he was alone in the men's bathroom because she peak in. She creep up on him took him by the neck and slammed him to the wall with his pants down on his legs. She looked down between his legs and laugh.. "You ever do that to anyone again your going to be in hospital bed forever..." Quinn whispered as her eyes changed colors and she slammed his head again then looked down then muttered, "Stupid human." Quinn was under another spiritual shift.  
_

_Next period came "Quinn" was sporting a small smile on her face and look across the room to see Finn. She walked over to him and he acknowledged "her". Quinn felt her human coming back but knew what she had to do and felt better when she broke-up with Finn. Finn was the type of guy she would have to hide her other self from...Quinn liked who she was beginning to be and so she wanted to remove anyone who could stop that. _

_Quinn walked over to see Rachel and smile then walked in back of her..That same hockey player was about to slushee Rachel and then looked over to see Quinn. He fell over to his back and the slushee spit between his legs. Everyone laughed at him as he ran off. As Rachel was still looking at that direction all she could hear next was, "Thank you for last night." ** Rachel turned around and no one was there. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Good In The Bad**_

_**By**_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_Perfect is from Pink_

_Jesse St. James was introduced as the consultant and there was objections. There was Finn wanting to do a duet with Rachel and Quinn rolled her eyes. However Quinn had a song in mind that she wanted to sing to her Rachel and knew the band could play it_

"_Mr. Schuster I may believe that Jesse is sincere and so I don't want to wait to audition, I want to do it right now." Quinn said then channeled her charm to Will which allowed her to sing. _

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

_Miss knowing it's all good_

_It didnt slow me down._

_Mistaking_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimating_

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Dont you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Dont you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect_

_Quinn finished and got a good applauds. "Despite the language that was good, have you been practicing?" Will asked and Quinn remembered a wolf's howl is beautiful but when you connect it to a human singing voice...  
_

"_Yeah, practice that's why I don't sing that much." Quinn said and Jesse responded, "That was…cute…" Quinn giggled and said, "Wow. You know it's funny you would say…cute. That song was about feeling your good enough and I bet you that you're here to cut everyone else down but Rachel. Your going to ripped us apart and make Rachel your star. I agree Rachel is awesome but we're a team and so this is a warning. I know who you are Jesse." Quinn's ominous words knew no fear as she walked up and sat back down as some looked at her. Everything thought that moment was awkward as Quinn she flashed a smile to Rachel and then sat down. Santana caught that. _

_That afternoon Rachel walked to Quinn. "Quinn…" Rachel called out and Quinn turned around. "Jesse is a four-time champion please give him a chance." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I understand I could be wrong, keep your eyes open as well as your ears." Rachel really stare at Quinn, she wasn't the same. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked and Quinn replied, "I never felt better. I broke up with him and I'm looking for a new mate." Quinn looked at Rachel and touched her face. Rachel face was touch by Quinn's hands being so soft and Quinn massage her hand on the side of the diva's face. "Thank you for letting me out…. Be careful Rachel. Jesse will make you lose yourself, Finn almost did to the both of us." _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Good in the bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201FPart Four_

_**Author's Note: Judas is from Lady Gaga**_

_Quinn walked to Santana and Brittany. "I'm not going to take up your time. Can I borrow Santana?" Quinn asked and Santana gave Brit a kiss because the blonde one had to go…_

'_In your own little way last year you would supportive when I was pregnant and I did a lot of fuck up things to you. I'm sorry and I hope you could accept my apology. If you don't that's cool but I need other people to watch Jesse, he's not good for us." Quinn said and Santana looked at her then said, "I don't know what your game is, what do you mean us?." _

_Quinn knew something that should have been so obvious that they would alphas. "He's a stupid human San." Quinn said and then flashed her non-human eyes. Santana shook her head and giggled. "No fucking shit. It's about time you fucking woke up." Santana responded and so they agreed to keep an eye on Jesse as Quinn walked away. She turned and said, "Congrats on Brittany.". _

_That night Quinn was looking in the mirror with a shirt and shorts on. She really looked at herself, she wasn't just pretty. She then took off her shirt, shorts and was standing in front of the mirror naked. She tipped her head and saw her legs formed then grew fur in the reflection of the mirror. Her body was shaping like a wolf as her face form into nothing like a human, it was a wolf. Now if Quinn was really in her mind right now, she would be freaking out but she wasn' wasn't just HER MIND anymore, the spirit of what's always been inside was coming out..._

_It felt like she was sitting back and watching. Yes she had fangs and paws. She wasn't human but yet she was beautiful and went into a closet to put on a nice dress...It was like she was looking at her human self..._

_She remembered that day where her parents thought she needed an exorcism but it was a bluff and it never happened. Quinn promised never to let the wolf out after that.. As she closed her eyes and opened them to see she was human again in the mirror. What was it about Rachel that woke her wolf back up?  
_

_Quinn drove to Rachel's house as she was about to leave. "Quinn." Rachel saw her and Quinn walked to her she gave her a piece of paper. "This is what I am and you did something that made me realize it was a good thing. I need to see you after school." Quinn said and Rachel was even more curious about what was going on with her. "I'm okay Rachel, I could feel you worried. You are such a good soul." Quinn said and left. Rachel went upstairs and put the paper in a safe place_

_It was her official audition as Quinn was dress in black with another first black boots and a short dress. Quinn decided on Judas from Lady Gaga…She thought of Finn and all those years holding her therian side down which was the wolf in her. _

_**Quinn sang as she looked at Jesse..**_

_When he comes to me, I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_**She looks at Finn sitting up front. **_

_Even after three times, he betrays me_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_**Quinn looks away**_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_**Quinn walks to Sam continues with the song:**_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

_Even darkness forgave his goofy way_

_I've learned love is like a brick, you can_

_Build a house or sink a dead body_

_**She goes back on stage:**_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_**She walks to Rachel and continues with:**_

_I wanna love you,_

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Rachel looks at her Quinn and she went back on stage.. _

_As she finished the song, Mr. Schuster loved it and asked why the song. _

"_A couple of us in our "family" as felt like this song me especially. This song makes me believe that my religion isn't correct to bash this song. It's not about Jesus, it's about losing yourself in someone." Quinn said and Jesse chimed in. "It seems like YOU believe in this song but I feel that maybe you didn't show everyone else should believe." Jesse said and Quinn giggled very mysteriously as she stared a hole into him. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Five_

_Rachel looked up the word and saw Therian is a person who grows up with an animal spirit most of the times is a wolf. A spiritual shift is when the wolf possesses the mind and Mental is when the human feels like they are the body of the wolf. _

_Rachel had called Quinn to come over as Quinn arrived. Rachel wanted Quinn to hold her hands out. She looked at the palms. "You would running." Rachel whispered and Quinn was scared that Rachel knew that. _

"_I could help you if you want." Rachel said and Quinn was still taken back by the changes that was being made to her body. Quinn went on about how she could handle this and Rachel told her that there's more. She told her that the more she kept her wolf under lock and key the more pushy she's going to be. Rachel told her that Quinn can be caught which made her think that Rachel is trying to be helpful only made Quinn want to be near her more. _

_"Come over tonight." Quinn said and Rachel shook her head. Rachel shook her head as she turned around.. Her wolf felt so happy that someone was accepting her even if she was in this human skin. She got caught up in the emotion and put her arms around Rachel's waist. She marked her and that made them fall to the bed. Quinn hands was shifted to paws in her mind. Rachel was scared but she felt how soft Quinn was being and it made her feel so care for. Rachel turned around and saw Quinn's eyes then shared a small kiss...  
_

_Brittany was sleeping over with Santana. "I'm glad you are embracing your awesomeness." Brittany said as Santana was on Brittany and looked up… "I ….missed….you…." Santana said under the influence of the shift of body and mind. "I missed you too." Brittany said and kissed a few times. _

_As Rachel was asleep with Quinn. Quinn woke up as the wolf and looked around but Rachel slipped out of her slumber to find Quinn taking off her clothes. "Hey." Rachel whispered and the wolf in Quinn's clothing turned to her. Rachel softly made her way to her then kneel. The wolf back up and let out a small growl. _

"_Don't you growl at me." Rachel sternly said and added, "I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel held out her hand and Quinn slowly moved to her. Quinn's face was on Rachel's hand. "Scared…Room is small…" Quinn said and Rachel responded, "The room is small but I'm here right now." Rachel watched Quinn walked on all fours who wanted out to run and Rachel walked over then told her that she will get out but not tonight…Quinn after a while went to asleep naked on the bed and Rachel sat on the chair in her room then felt asleep. Quinn woke up naked again and saw Rachel asleep on the chair she walked over to Rachel. _

_Quinn mark the right side of her face as she rolled the side of her face which such loving caress as she moved all over her body.. Rachel took her head to brace her as she knew what was going on. Quinn just let her instinct take over and when it was done, Quinn's wolf eyes shown and this moment was capped off by a warm kiss..Quinn was a little aggressive because she was staking her claim on Rachel and the diva was keeping up. Quinn stopped and told her she wanted to bite. "You can't turned me! If I ever make the choice of wanting to shift back and forth then when you bite me I could shift...It's okay." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I don't want to hurt you." "It only hurts then I'm not here with you." Rachel said and so until they would ready for school they played a little rough.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

_Everyone was awaiting for Mr. Schuster's decision and as he walked in after Jesse insisted to make it all about Rachel. Mr. Schuster told everyone that's not going to happened…_

"_In the auditions it occurred to me we have five excellent singers on our team. Original songs has to be written soon but Jesse is right we need something big and we do have the two damn dancers in our group. We are going to do an epic number which will be…Rhytmn Nation.." Will said and added, "It will be broken up into three solos. Kurt you sing the verses, Santana you get the chorus and Mecedres you get the bridge in the song. Rachel and Quinn are going to be center stage for the original song and I want it to be a ballad because I want Rhythm Nation to be the last thing people remember." _

_Quinn and Rachel share a warm smile to each other as Glee club was about to leave. _

_Rachel stopped Quinn and told her that Jesse had tried to kiss her when she originally the solo. Rachel went blow by blow and Quinn smiled because Rachel told her the truth. _

"_Thank you." Quinn said quietly and said, "God I'm so overwhelmed." "I can't imagine feeling like your someone else and trying to…" Rachel said and Quinn leans her head then holds Rachel's head. "Let's write a song, let's win nationals my mate…" _

_As they went to Nationals, Quinn and Rachel stood on the stage as they began to sing there song…_

_**Rachel sings: **_

_I will wait for the moonlight to watch you run so free.._

_I hope at sunlight you come running back to me. _

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_It feels so good and sweeps me up with peace. Puts my mind at ease. _

_Rachel and Quinn sang this very passionate duet with each other talking about there lives together as Quinn being the wolf and Rachel being the star which was the real meeting of the song. _

_The song had such a magic that was like WICKED and the power of the lyrics of MISS SAIGON. Santana and Brittany held hands as they would singing. As they would done to a standing ovation they finished it up with LIGHT UP THE WORLD…_

_It earned them a third place finished but more importantly they beat vocal adrenalin which made Jesse believe that there was a reason why Rachel loved them so much. _

_The following three days Quinn was depressed because she saw how lid up Rachel was to be in New York and just kept asking herself…."No." Rachel said as she sat next to Quinn. "No your not." Rachel said and Quinn turned to Rachel. "I have read that even if I'm still me, I could read you. " Rachel said and Quinn turned to her, "How am I supposed to fit in your world?" "By train. Connecticut has a beautiful city called Trumbull and they have a beautiful house with backyards…That sounds so bad.." Rachel said and Quinn laughed then kissed Rachel. "Your trying. Go on." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "So anyway I have a huge trust fund that could get that house and after I become the star I was meant to be. It's ours." _

"_You only dream big…Everything else but what you want is unacceptable…" Quinn said and added, "That's why I chose you." Quinn and Rachel shared a deep passionate kiss so they went to there last Glee meeting of the year. _


	7. Chapter 7

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Seven_

_TWO AND A YEARS LATER_

_Rachel went out into the yard and saw a blond lump lying about the grass then kneel to stroke her back as Quinn suddenly woke up with a big smile on her face. Rachel touched her face all over which a such loving affection and Quinn mark her over and over again. Quinn closed her eyes and breathe really in to shift her mind back to one of a human _

"_I had a good run." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I'm just happy your okay." "I'm sorry I worry you Rachel." Quinn told her and Rachel was putting on a brave face but it couldn't hide the fact that she was worried as she held her Quinn. _

"_I know you worry…" Quinn whispers and Rachel has been having a good foundation of success in the sherbet theater in New Haven. She has done Showboat and Guys And Dolls all ready having offers to the big show on Broadway. "I will adapt to human for you…It's wolf and human talking." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her Quinn. "I've been practicing and I can't lose you so I will adapt to no more shifting only to protect you as a last result. We're find compromises but I can't lose you Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "There's no possible way in the world or any reality whatsoever that you could ever lose me because I love you without…" _

"_Honey a simple yes would be good." Quinn said and Rachel responded with a another kiss. _

"_Oh God….Could you please keep it inside?" Santana asked as Brittany bounced from the outside then gave Santana look for her not to be rude. "Did you tell her yet?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head yes as Santana threw her Quinn a dress. "I don't see the big deal I've done the adapting very well." Santana said and Brittany gave her a look. "Sorry baby girl." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I love our pack." _

_As they went inside a little girl ran over to Quinn. "Mommy…..Mommy Rachel…I had a dream I was running…." Beth said and Quinn looked at Rachel…..It was a good thing that Shelby knew what therians would and offered joint custody to Quinn with visitation to Puck when he gets out of jail._

_Senior year Jesse reveal himself as a hunter and corner Quinn with Beth. Puck knowing what his baby mother and child was killed Jesse. He wanted them safe and that was the most important thing, he pleaded gulity to lesser sentence because of the circumstances thanks to a therian judge. _

_"I'm so worried about our little girl..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "We know how to sense a therian we will find those who will watch Beth and will lay down there lives for her. We're find them baby." "I could worry I'm one of her mothers..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I'm technically her sister and her mother so I got double duty..."_

_"I was so fast auntie Santana..." Beth told Santana and San looked at them knowing there pack was going to have some interesting times.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Eight_

_**LIMA**_

"_Have you talked to Quinn and Rachel? How's Beth?" Puck asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "They are really good and they told me to show you these pictures." Puck looked at them all and as he looked around there would those with the yellow nodding to Puck. _

"_This is nice that I have my own bodyguards." Puck said and Mr. Schuster responded, "You not only protected a therian but your own child and you get double points because you're human. That's big in the Therian community.." Mr. Schuster looked up and they saw the prison Guard nodded to them. "How many are there in Ohio?" Puck asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "You be surprised…I have to go today is the first day of school.." _

_**CONNECTICUT**_

_Rachel was getting the pod cast ready as Beth was sitting there coloring as Quinn got the chairs set. _

"_Now as much as auditions are going to be funny like last year…" Quinn said and Brittany walked in, "Especially when someone did Don't Rain On My Parade." Brittany said and Rachel gave her a look. _

"_You know I like Selene and I don't care she killed that solo in regional…They should be regional and national champions." Santana said…Everyone in the year after the original new Directions left was a senior except for Selene who was a Sophomore. "Mommy. Can I get the swing that Aunt Santana and Brittany are getting?" Beth asked and Quinn turned to the horn dogs of the pack as they didn't say a word. _

_Mr. Schuster was very happy as he saw a crowd full of people ready to go and an ear-piece from Connecticut. He touched it.. "Your ready guys." Will said and Rachel responded, "We're watching." _


	9. Chapter 9

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Nine_

_**First there was Noelle who was the president of the Celibacy club…**__She was a cross between a naughty librarian and Quinn sophomore year. "I like to dedicate my song Let's wait a while from Janet Jackson to all those unfortunate souls who got knocked-up in high school and there lives suck because there going to hell…" Noelle said and Quinn's eyes change right there. _

_Noelle did a very good job with the song. "In my opinion you are the best example of someone who turned it around." Will said and Quinn thank him over the ear-piece…_

_**There was Ms. Pillsbury cousin Janet who did Touch me, Touch me which they had to usher Beth out of the room but Santana and Brittany wanted to the parts of more, more which was in the song. **_

_Janet was more spunky then her older relative and so she got in. _

'

_**Willie did Change the World from Eric Clapton, he was the running back for the football team who's parents would from the South. **__As more would audition Selene was sitting there talking to Mr. Schuster then the New Arrivals came one was the new HBIC who didn't audition last year because she was the new cheerio and was all ready more feared then Quinn ever was, her name is Joan._

_Kristina was Joan's sister, she didn't like when her sister would bully people and would get in her face when she did that. She could because she was just as popular. __**Kristina also didn't like Noelle so much because of how she came down on Selene when the star open about being gay. **_

_**Since the new year of school no one knew yet that Kristina was dating Selene.**_

"_Isn't that a Cheerio?" Beth asked as she was allowed to come back into the room and Quinn responded, "Yeah it is." "You don't think coach is…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "It's too obvious." _

"_**I would like to dedicate my song to my soon to be choir member Noelle and my sister's go to girl in the celibacy club." Kristina said. **__Kristina did the song Judas. _

_Joan didn't think it was funny but the whole audience did because Noelle never felt so insulted she was more convinced that she had to save everyone… It was Tess Morgan's turn, she seemed to be the one who got on Joan's bad side the most. Rachel saw the looks. _

"_**Mr. Schuster is Joan a hunter.." Rachel asked over the ear-piece and Will said no. **__"Those looks aren't good." Brittany said and Tess responded, "I'm Tess Morgan and I will be doing Tick Tock inspired by my favorite New Directions performance but I will not puke." "I would if I had on what you have on." Joan said and Kristina slapped Joan's shoulder hard. _

_**Tess did Tick Tock and Quinn notice something. She zoomed in and her ears would point. "This is the first day of the first moon…" Rachel said and added, "She's a shifter." "Not like what we would have been…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "No much worse." Beth lean in and growl really loud as she back up in the bed as Quinn went to her daughter with Rachel…. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked and Beth responded, "Bad wolf….Bad wolf…" **_


	10. Chapter 10

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Ten_

_Tonight was about being a couple and so Brittany took Santana out to a club where all they did was drink a little and then dance. New Haven was a spot for hunters and that worked because Santana wanted to get into a fight. _

"_Baby I got a job for the next show at Yale." Brittany said and Santana responded, "That's so cool." _

"_It pays good too because they are going to the Shubert. I still wish they had that ice cream it's one of my favorites." Brittany finished with Santana giggling no matter how smart Brittany was she can be ditzy at times. Brittany held Santana's hand and motion for Brittany to look at the girl right there. She looked at her ear and Brittany took out the picture of Tess from the auditions. "Do you think…" Brittany said and Santana responded, "I am not going to let this ruin our night…" The girl looked over to them and Brittany responded, "Too Late.." _

_Beth was asleep while couple number two Rachel and Quinn would dancing in there bedroom.. _

"_This is beautiful being here with you.": Quinn said and Rachel just smile as she looked at her girl. _

"_Rachel berry Speechless." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't get that smile off her face. "I just never felt this happy before these last two years and I didn't think…" Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I know, I never thought I would…I would have her back but it was you who woke up. I missed her but I got you too." "I can't imagine what it was like not having her inside you, watching out for you." Rachel said and Quinn had a tear come down. "Oh baby I didn't…" Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Remember when you lost your voice." Rachel then understood because she multiply times the years Quinn had her wolf suppressed after a little more romance they had sex… _


	11. Chapter 11

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part eleven_

_Brittany walked around with Santana and they couldn't help but to notice that girl. However they continue with there night and then the girl was walking over to the two of them…_

"_She's coming this way." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I know." As the girl was coming she double over in pain and as she reached her hand out which was transforming. Brittany wanted to go to her and then looked around to see if this was lure and bait. She followed Santana's cue and wrapped the girl up then went to an alley where nothing bad could happened. _

_Brittany took the jacket and un-wrapped the girl who was still transforming. "It's her first!" Brittany said and check the ear that was fake but it then broke apart to show how furry it really was…. _

"_We could do this…" Santana said and Brittany responded, "It really sucks that we're the only ones and we don't' have back up." All of a sudden a series of wolves came out. Santana spiritual and mental shift came out to protect her mate. The wolves had no interest in San or Brit but of the girl. They all shift to human as the men would top naked and the women would in bra and panties. One girl stood and motion to the pack to stay near the girl. "It's okay I am not here for you." The alpha said and Santana stood right here with Brittany in back of her. _

"_You are very protective and loyal to your girl, I envy you therian because you embraced both wolf and human senses to become one…" The alpha said and Santana responded then with a mix of anger and caution, "lycanthrope" The pack growl and the Alpha told them to get back to the girl. "They have been watching __**TEEN WOLF… **__We hate Hollywood." the alpha said _


	12. Chapter 12

The Good In the Bad

By

BornThisWay201F

_Part 12 _

"_Your pack leader I want to see her…" The Alpha said and Santana lowered her body ready to pounce as she growl. Brittany put her hand on Santana's back and shook her head no…. "How do we know this isn't an ambush?" Brittany asked and the woman pulled out a picture of herself then gave it to Brittany. "Show her that and she will agree to anything. In the back is my phone number." The Alpha said with that Brittany and Santana left. _

"_Can we trust them?" One of hers asked and Alpha responded, "We will be one step closer to finding our leader…And my sister….." "How is a therian our leader?" one of them said and the Alpha responded, "Because she could make sure we never ever get haunted again. We lived in shadows, in secret we have been expose so many times but this woman as young as she is will keep us all safe…" The alpha look down and from the woman who was in pain became a beautiful white wolf. _

_It was two hours later as Santana and Brittany made it home after having a very good time after there run in. "We needed to seriously blow off stream." Brittany said and Quinn saw them coming then said, "You had a good time tonight." _

"_We did until we ran into a lycan pack and had a nice talk with the leader." Santana said as her yellow eyes flashed as she walked away still pissed about the encounter. "What?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "What did she want?" "She wants to find her sister. I guess someone forgot to tell her that I could still hear really good for therian…" Santana giggled as she said that. Brittany showed Quinn the picture and the blonde looked at it. "I want to meet her." Quinn said and turned to Rachel, "This is my sister….."_

_The following night it was Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany would at the park in open view as Brittany was near the car because they couldn't find a sitter for Beth.. A few hours later the pack came fully dressed as Quinn's sister Jan walk to her, she was alpha and older than Quinn by seven years. Quinn coldly walked to Jan and the alpha was going to walk over at Rachel but Quinn stood in her way growling. She stepped back as a show of respect since Rachel was Quinn's.. _


	13. Chapter 13

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Thirteen_

"_I thought you would excellent in Guys And Dolls." Jan said and Rachel nodded. "My mate loves attention because she's really that….Words escape me…" Quinn said… "I don't mean to interrupt this reunion…If Quinn had chosen to shift and turned me, would she still be this leader your talking about?" Rachel asked and Jan responded, "It would be a harder sell by yes because I would be endorsing her." _

_Rachel remembered Santana telling them about the conversation they had last night. _

_Quinn paused and soaked that in…"There's a board." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Hold on there have to be more types of wolves then us." "There has to be.." Brittany said and added, "If Quinn is the leader there has to be demonic wolf like in the bad movies, therian and naturals like you…I'm not going to say the other name…." _

"_There's the demonic wolf on the board, how can you trust him or her?" Quinn asked and a guy walked to Jan then kneel… "May I speak?" The guy asked Jan looked at Quinn and she nodded her head. _

"_Dude I could see Quinn becoming HBIC times two here." Santana said and Rachel responded, "She'll be fine." "There's bad therians and good ones like in the case of naturals as well as demonic. The demonic have worked hard to sit on the board." a member of the pack said and Jan responded, "We should talk more in private if you could trust me…" "Not really sis you could have helped me not to suppress who I really am and not hate myself. I could have been with my Rachel, the other mother of my child a lot sooner.…" Quinn said and there was a small voice, "Mommy…." _

_The door opened and Beth ran to Quinn… Quinn pick her up and Beth smile at Jan then held her hand out to her. "This is your cub…" Jan said and was emotional a little then mark Beth's hand. "This is your aunt Jan like Santana and Brittany. I could also hear your thoughts guys in the pack. Santana and Brittany won that right to be called that." Quinn said and Santana added, "I was just about to say that…" Rachel walked to Beth and Beth lean on Rachel. _

"_Please understand I want you to take the place you would meant to have but I love to know my niece…." Jan said and Quinn responded, "We will be in touch.." "Bye." Beth said and Jan turned as she did all of her pack crowded her to console. As San, Brit and Rachel did to Quinn and Beth…._


	14. Chapter 14

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Fourteen_

_**Any other Morning**_

_Santana and Quinn had gone running then passed out on the ground. Brittany was the first to come out to wake up her Santana which in turn woke up Quinn as she told her Beth was at Daycare for today. Brittany guided Santana inside and Rachel walked in next to nothing on. Quinn stood there at awe and motion for her girl to follow her. Santana being in love with Brittany doesn't check Rachel out…._

_Santana's heart is so Brittany's that every song she sings comes from that place…_

_**Back to junior year…**_

"_How the hell does Jesse St. Asshole say I didn't feel that song?" Santana asked and then broke out in a Spanish rant. Brittany walked calmly to her girlfriend then turned her around and gave her a big kiss. Santana stopped and looked at Brittany then mark her. "I got the feeling of the song and that's all that matters. You will get it baby, I believe in you…" Brittany said and Santana gave a goofy grin. "You just keep telling me that." Santana said and Brittany shook her head_

_**Present…**_

_Rachel isn't usually a very sexually inventive as Quinn came in they share a series of small kisses as Quinn's hand was guided to Rachel as they went upstairs to have lot of sex…_

_Later that afternoon, as Beth got home when Brittany pick her up and Quinn was there to meet her as Rachel was in a meeting with a director on a off Broadway show. Quinn had like a big smile on her face the whole day and kept thinking about her older sister. _

"_You know Q if you really wanted to see your sister here, she would be here." Santana said and Quinn looked at Beth. "I mean Beth wants to see her." Santana said and Quinn just kept looking at her daughter. Quinn walked with Santana to the other room. _

"_She speaks like an eight year old…." Quinn said and Beth responded, "And I could hear you…" Quinn and Santana walk back in. "Okay I don't know about having your blood Aunt visit, what do you think?" Quinn asked and Beth looked at her mother. "Trust auntie Santana when she said that she would be here all ready then she would…" Beth told Quinn and the ex-blonde cheerleader took that in. _

_Rachel came home and Beth ran to her as Quinn was doing homework as Santana studying for an exam. "Hey baby." Quinn said and kissed Rachel. "I want to invite Jan here…" Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Quinn you don't need my permission to invite her I have no problem with her and the only thing I request is that her whole pack doesn't come in to over whelmed Beth." _

_**Quinn POV**_

_If my sister is serious about being in my life, I mean she could teach things to Beth that I don't know. I mean Rachel could visit Broadway and do more shows. Rachel doesn't mind being the other mother and she loves Beth. Santana isn't going always be there and Brittany…I'm so proud of her getting job after job, I'm doing two on-line courses for Business administration and Jewelry. _

_**No POV**_

_Quinn picked up the phone…._


	15. Chapter 15

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seventeen_

_Brittany had pin up all the attacks and was on Pod-cast with Mr. Schuster. _

"_Demonic wolves are doing this! This doesn't make any sense if they kill humans they will be found out. People will look for large dogs…" Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Wait! So she shifted her hand to a paw in front of Noelle." "Exactly Brittany." Mr. Schuster said and Kurt responded, "Actually his smart if your going to reek panic, why don't you do it to a girl who's a card-carrying member of the celibacy club and a member of the local church?" _

"_She would bring massive panic. How bad has this girl picked on?" Quinn asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "It makes what you two and Santana did like child play." Quinn looked at Rachel and Ray kissed her Quinn showing her that it's still good between them. "Well I think you guys are safe there." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel responded, "Mr. Schuster all of our families are there." "Don't worry Rachel I got it cover, how's all the new roommates?" Mr. Schuster asked as Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine answered we hear laughter in the background with Puck and Beth. _

"_So Puck's here for good." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster responded, "After a few strings, he's assigned as your pack's guardian. Now I have to get ready….I have to get ready for sectionals with a demon wolf and her bully. Wish me luck.." Schuster signed off._

"_So if I get this straight your sister is missing and we have demonic wolves try to make it bad for all wolves all of our families are in Lima and we have no way of knowing they are okay." Brittany said and added, "There's this bitch in Yale who I have the change the routine for every fifteen seconds because she's has bad as Finn plus Princess tub is stealing my jewelry." _

"_Rachel take Tina and Mike to your audition for back-up and by the way, will you marry me?" Quinn asked and Rachel was between insulted but happy. Quinn got down on her knee. "I love you Rachel with all my heart and you woke me up to this world even if there's going to be too much drama more than there ever was when we would high school. I don't care. I want to be your wife." Quinn said and Rachel responded yes…Everyone was happy and there was a knock on the door as everyone saw Jan. _

"_I guess we have to talk." Jan said…_


	16. Chapter 16

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part sixteen_

_**The Night before**_

_Quinn and Rachel would walking on the beach of West Haven spending some quality time together as Quinn was ready to pop the question…"I was thinking about the future, Beth, Santana and Brittany…I think we should get our own house and give Beth another sister or brother…" Quinn said and Rachel had an idea where this was going… "I think we could sell it or give it to Santana and Brittany. I want a future with you Quinn, I want New York, I want Beth to be in the best schools and everything…" Rachel said and Quinn was going into her pocket. Then there was snarling as five men came out of the darkness._

"_We have a message for you Therian and your human…We want you to stay out of the board." Bad man1 said and Quinn walked in front of Rachel. "You won't tell me what to do." Quinn said and the Bad man walked to Quinn. "You don't understand princess we don't need half-breed garbage like you…" Bad man 1 was about to finish and Rachel pulled a gun on him… _

"_Now what your smelling so far is sliver. Since it appears that you are a demonic or natural that means these can kill you." Rachel said and Quinn smirked then the bad man backed up. He changed and charges again… There was a series of shots that sounded like a shot-gun which killed him instantly. _

"_Blaine!" Rachel yelled and Blaine held his gun up. "Get out of here!" Blaine yelled and Quinn was behind Rachel another demonic came after Quinn. Quinn shifted her mental and spiritual. _

_She then grabbed the demonic by the throat and slammed him several feet in the earth…. He got out and Santana out of nowhere tackled his ass to the point of breaking him into two. _

"_Thanks S." Quinn said and as they would running off they saw Kurt there with Therian yellow eyes blazing as he had something behind his back. "Kurt!" Quinn yelled and Santana responded, "He's Therian too." Kurt took out his swords and sliced up two more. As the other three came a ring of fire surrounded as Tina was there muttering a spell then the side wall fire came to burn the first two. She then put her hands down and that one was confused then back to human…_

_Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Santana and Quinn all surrounded him…._

"_You can't stop it we're powerful then all of your kind. We're moving in Lima and when the humans find out who we are…There going to treats us like Muslims connected to 9/11. You will never change anything." The bad wolf said and Quinn responded, "Are you done?" Quinn then snapped his neck…._


	17. Chapter 17

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seventeen_

_Brittany had pin up all the attacks and was on Pod-cast with Mr. Schuster. _

"_Demonic wolves are doing this! This doesn't make any sense if they kill humans they will be found out. People will look for large dogs…" Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Wait! So she shifted her hand to a paw in front of Noelle." "Exactly Brittany." Mr. Schuster said and Kurt responded, "Actually it's smart if your going to reek panic, why don't you do it to a girl who's a card-carrying member of the celibacy club and a member of the local church?" _

"_She would bring massive panic. How bad has this girl been picked on?" Quinn asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "It makes what you two and Santana did like child play." Quinn looked at Rachel and Ray kissed her Quinn showing her that it's still good between them. "Well I think you guys are safe there." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel responded, "Mr. Schuster all of our families are there." "Don't worry Rachel I got it cover, how's all the new roommates?" Mr. Schuster asked as Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine answered we hear laughter in the background with Puck and Beth. _

"_So Puck's here for good." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster responded, "After a few strings, he's assigned as your pack's guardian. Now I have to get ready….I have to get ready for sectionals with a demon wolf and her bully. Wish me luck.." Schuster signed off._

"_So if I get this straight your sister is missing and we have demonic wolves try to make it bad for all wolves. All of our families are in Lima and we have no way of knowing they are okay." Brittany said and added, "There's this bitch in Yale who I have to the change the routine for every fifteen seconds because she's has bad as Finn plus Princess tub is stealing my jewelry." _

"_Rachel take Tina and Mike to your audition for back-up and by the way, will you marry me?" Quinn asked and Rachel was between insulted but happy. Quinn got down on her knee. "I love you Rachel with all my heart and you woke me up to this world even if there's going to be too much drama more than there ever was when we would high school. I don't care. I want to be your wife." Quinn said and Rachel responded yes…Everyone was happy and there was a knock on the door as everyone saw Jan. _

"_I guess we have to talk." Jan said…_


	18. Chapter 18

The Good In The Bad

By

BornThisWay201f

Part Eighteen

Jan walked in and was met by an unhappy crowd as Beth ran up to give her a big hug. Puckerman just looked on and Beth introduced the two of them.

"Demonic wolves at attacking people in Lima and tried to attacked my fiancée and I…" Quinn said and Rachel added, "Anything you like to add." "It comes with the possible position. You, your child, the father and your soon to be wife are heirs. All wolves would together and still are but in the beginning they needed to hide the leader of the future. They figured no one would look if the person was born half-Jewish and half-Christian. They set it in line that a man raised Jewish and one of Christianity will give birth to a girl. That girl will be raised by a non-blood relative, the mother to a Jewish man or woman. Brittany look up…." Jane said and Santana interrupted, "I'm the only one who makes those suggestions. What was the reference?" .com. said Jan and Santana nodded to Brittany.

"What makes you think we're believe you?" Kurt asked and Tina responded, "She's telling the truth."

"We can't go on blind faith." Blaine put in his two sense and Tina responded, "I could read her mind."

"I will allow that." Jan said very insulted and Brittany responded that the site was ready as Rachel looked at it.

Quinn took her arm and motion her to go. Rachel tried to protest but Quinn insisted…

"Baby I know this audition is important…" Quinn said and then turned to Mike, "Mike you watch her at all time." She said with gritted teeth and Tina gave her a charm. Quinn kissed her girl and she left…

As the hours advanced…

"I can't believe it's been like two years." Puck said and Quinn couldn't believe how times flies. "If you would have told me I was going to be married to Rachel Berry. I'm Therian and yes who could forget about discovering there are different races of wolves. I would have told you that you would crazy.." Quinn was watching as Beth was taking her nap. As Jan came in with three boxes of take-out Chinese food.

"The board has a lot pull over what most of us are. We've watched you not in a stalker type of way but in that prophecy way. When you gave up Beth then we do knew you could think of others. When Rachel made you aware of what you are then we knew we had to wait and know It's time." Jan said and Quinn listened closely. "So which one of us?" Puck asked and Jan responded, "It can't be Beth for obvious reasons, I think Rachel would not be in the running because she wants the limelight and no offenses Puckerman."

Quinn knew who that leaves and she was okay with that. However it was her sister that she was concerned about and not in the good way. As night fell everyone came back and Rachel arrived very tired, Santana had some wine for another excellent grade on her exam…

"I have been invited for early enrollment in the police academy, I applied and I was accepted." Santana said and they all mobbed her. Santana was going to complaint but she read Quinn…."Brit can you…." Santana asked and Brittany got up to the computer. "I applied and my teachers would raving about my scores but I have this feeling…" Santana said and Rachel responded, "We know you are perfectly capable of getting in early, we want to make sure it's legit."

Brittany's hacking skills would awesome because she did it in mere seconds.

She started to sing the Journey medley which got everyone singing as well..

There was no alteration Brittany found but wrote down a couple names and as everyone continue singing as Brittany wrote down names. The next song was Brittany Spears medley…When she switch to Me Against the Music. Santana told everyone to be quiet for Me Against The Music and the couple finished the song. Brittany stopped and connected the names..

"San you so made it on your merit. However your staff has questionable past…A few of them would turned and have had several complaints of execcesive force..


	19. Monster killer!

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part nineteen_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This will be a short chapter and Monster is from Paramore. **_

_I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling_

_**Jan and the pack waited at the footsteps of the building of where the BOARD meets as Quinn pulled up with Puck, Santana and Brittany as Quinn slammed the door of the car. Jan met her half-way as she thought she was going to talk to Quinn but Quinn motion for Santana and Brittany to go ahead with pinkies linked...**_

"_**Those cops have executed older wolves…." Santana said and Brittany responded, "The older wolves had prior records but did there time…." "All of them would related to new recruits take me for instance. I was going to be new recruit." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Those recruits didn't believe in there program and so all older relatives of there families would killed until they agreed." They motion for Quinn and she took off her glasses. "You have demonic wolves running wild, you have humans killing old family member and then they came after my pack." Quinn said and Santana responded, "She's HAIC. Head Alpha In Charge. I don't want it, I have a lot on my plate…" "So I'm going to have a talk with the board." Quinn said. **_

_Last chapter until July seventh___


	20. Chapter 20

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 20_

_It's been three months ever since Quinn has taken charge as the head of the Board. The first order of business was to tightened up secuirty around Rachel and her child. Rachel has been eating this whole thing up because of the career she wants to be in and so as Beth. Rachel actually has brought sunglasses of the different security she would be out with. Kurt and Blaine got there own apartment around New York to be there when Rachel as to go back and forth while Mike and Tina are in New Haven from when Rachel as to do shows there. _

_Quinn, Rachel, Beth, Santana and Brittany still living together would the core of the pack. Rachel walked in and rubbed her soon to be wife's shoulders. "God I wish..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "You wish I didn't." "No Rachel that's the good part. I wish I didn't become the HAIC and now I have to worry about Beth, you and my pack. It's so much to worry about at age twenty." Quinn said and added, "I have sold a lot of jewlery." "Baby." Rachel said and added, "Have you ever changed?" _

_Quinn turned to Rachel and wandered where this was coming from. "I always knew that could be the next step to change since I have therian in me that would be simple. I only didn't want to change..." Quinn said and she looked at Rachel. "Are you kididng me?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Hear me out." "You have three minutes." Quinn said because if Rachel was going to propose what she's about to propose... _

_"If I was change then the board wouldn't have objections about us getting married and I know you could fight them. I know you would but you went through hell just to become the leader." Rachel said and added, "What would happened if they soundly object marrying me as a human?" It made sense to Quinn and yes she went through hell to... Quinn moiton for Rachel to come with her and she paused then opened the door to find Beth there. "I wasn't listening in." Beth said and Quinn responded, "In bed..." Beth looked at mommy Rachel and she motion to bed too. _

_Brittany and Santana have been taking it easy as Quinn had that look. "Do you need for me to look up something?" Brittany jumped up to ask and Santana knew Brittany missed looking things up. Quinn looked at Rachel and said, "I need for you to go through my sister's journals and find..." "Page fifteen through twenty-five..." Brittany said immedately and showed her ring then told her that Santana propose. "I guess you and Brittany have a decision to make." Quinn said and Santana added, "Brit if you find that you don't want to do this, I'll still married you." "Same here." Quinn said and added, "And I will stepped down..." "Honey..." Rachel said with tone because she knows Quinn loves her poistion... "Okay I would think about it." Quinn recovered and so Brittany walked with Rachel. _

_"What do you think?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "I don't know..." _


	21. GamechangerTwist finale

The Good In The Bad

By

Bornthisway201f

Part twenty-one

Rachel and Brittany would getting ready to do research then a gamechanger moment happened as Rachel paused. Brittany turned to Rachel and the diva turned her head to see demonic wolves in front of the house as she looked through the window. As Rachel turned to Brittany, she walked slowly to her and wrote down on a piece of paper. _**Called Jan and Puck now!**_

Rachel walked calmly to Quinn and Santana. "Find Beth there's demonics out there." Rachel whispered and Quinn was about to ask what was going on then there was footsteps...Rachel's hands turned white as the demonic break through the door and a white beam held it up that was coming from Rachel's hands...

Brittany ran for Beth then Santana got her shotgun. Rachel saw the other demonic that would outside who didn't move. One did but Santana blew a hole into it and tackle it through the other side of the door as Beth ran for Quinn who embraced her daughter.

Rachel arched her hand back as the wolf went through the air then was impale into a pipe. As the other demonic came Puck, Jan and company came to hold them off as Rachel faint back.

_**One hour later... **__"If a therian was awakened one year before the age of eighteen then the awakener is angelic..." Brittany said and pulled that up on her other sources that didn't include what Quinn's sister gave her. "You remember the days when all we had to worry about was Sue." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Or being popular..." "Or being shot out of a cannon." Brittany finished with and Quinn came in then read..._

_Quinn's eyes changed color and Rachel got up slowly then checked in with a pissed Quinn. Quinn whispered some endearment comments then walked to her sister. "Why didn't you warn me that my girlfriend and soon to be wife is Angelic?" Quinn yelled more than asked her sister Jan and paused because she should have told Rachel what happened before yelling at her sister. _


	22. Sequel in SEPT New APP for sequel

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Twenty-Two_

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I need new characters on two fronts I need some to be a team with Finn who will be my head villian who tries to take over Lima...Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine with go there to fight him also to help the next batch of New Directions...**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Type of Wolf: Demonic or Natural or human**_

_**High School or Finn's crew:**_

_**Hate or love humans: **_

_**A past with Santana, Brittany, Kurt Or Blaine: **_

_**If one of them hate or loves them: **_

_**If High School in New Directions:**_

_**What song will they audition with:**_

_**How do they dress: **_

_**Popular or not? **_

_**If Finn's crew, Finn right's hand, enforcer or information specialist: **_

_**Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Mike and Tina will have to deal with a power struggle so I need seven characters **_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Type of Wolf: Demonic or Natural or human**_

_**Overthrow Quinn or not: **_

_**When did they find out what they are:**_

_**Do they hate humans: **_

_**How do they dress: **_


	23. One more twist

_The Good In The Bad_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Twenty-Three_

_After the Fabray clash and Quinn warned her sister that if one more important thing is not told to her that there will be hell to pay. Jan took that warning and left. _

_"Rachie...You could only use the power when there's someone attacking the pack especially demonic wolves including you." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "Thank you Brittany." "Hey Rach. Good job." Santana said and gave her pack member a hug then Beth. _

_Quinn wanted to make Rachel feel better started to sing I feel Pretty/Pretty which Rachel joined in and then Santana came in with __**Perfect from Pink**__. Quinn then took Rachel to bed and Rachel just wanted to forget so she was the initated of sex which kept Santana and Brittany up a little. _

_Brittany woke up with coffee as she had a job at York square park to choreograph a dance then saw a video e-mail from Mr. Schuster. She turned it on..._

_"Hey Brittany...New Directions won regionals but there was a casuality. One of the members would attacked, it was Kristina Rayne and her mother who is __**rumored **__to be a mafia princess wants blood. Brittany her wounds have disappeared and it looks like she was attacked by a demonic. I'm worried about my kids but that's not the worst of it. I'm e-mailing attachments." Will said and added, "There will be on your e-mail and make sure you scan them before opening them." _

_"I have sick with mono one day and download a virus that crashes the whole system. Please people get over it.." Brittany mumbled to herself. She scan the attachments and read them...Her coffee cup dropped to the floor..._

_**Cliffhanger...See you September ninth or if you want it quicker go to the chapter before and fill out the application.**_


	24. Where the Squel is?

_**The Good In The Bad**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Twenty-Four**_

_Author's Note: The sequel is now The supermacy_


End file.
